German Patent Application No. DE 100 46 695 describes a device for wireless transmission of a deployment signal, which transmits the deployment signal over a first path and a redundance signal for the deployment signal over a second path. Deployment then occurs on the secondary side only if both the deployment signal and the redundance signal are recognized on the secondary side.